The invention relates to a suction device for body fluids, especially for use in hospitals.
Suction devices, such as described in EP 0 390 094 A, comprise a solid container in which a flexible bag is inserted. The bag is supported on a cover by means of which the container can be closed in an airtight manner. Furthermore, two connections are provided on the cover, one of which is connectable to the patient and the other to a suction source. Both connections lead towards the interior of the bag. To keep the bag from being completely sucked towards the inside by the suction source so as not to be able to receive any fluid, the container also has to be connected to a suction source. That way, a low pressure is provided both in the bag and in the container so that the shape of the bag is maintained and is able to receive these body fluids.
As soon as the bag is filled with body fluids, these have to be disposed of, for example by being poured into the sewerage. In this context, it has to be taken into consideration that the body fluids are often contaminated, and therefore it has to be avoided that the personnel comes into contact with the fluid. Therefore the closed bags are often disposed of by wet combustion. This process is very expensive and compulsory for suction products from notifiable diseases for reasons of hygiene.
Furthermore, an inspissation substance can be supplied to the body fluid present in the bag to inspissate the fluid. The inspissated fluid can then be dumped or burned as well. The inspissation reduces the risk of contamination of the personnel, as the danger of fluid exiting without control, which cannot be avoided when pouring, is avoided. However, there still is a danger of contamination when supplying the inspissation substance and when taking the bag out of the container, for example when the fluid has not been inspissated completely. Furthermore, the inspissation of body fluids is time-consuming and expensive.
As a third, very expensive way of disposal, the entire container can be disposed of by means of wet combustion.